


Late Night Walks

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Confrontations, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: You never know what youll come across at 3 am





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im still alive  
> therell be a sequel to this  
> wink  
> wonk

Tord boredly walked down the street, a cigarette clenched between his teeth. He had gone out at this ungodly hour to get something for Tom. The needy bastard. Street lights provided only sparse illumination for the empty streets. The store was close enough to walk to and Tord wasn't worried about a confrontation. He had a knife stored in his back pocket anyway. Not like anyone was out at this time.

He walked past a dark alleyway placed just far enough from the streetlights for it to be completely black. He didnt even notice it, it was just another alleyway. But a small whimper made him stop. He looked at the alley, raising an eyebrow. The took the cigarette from out between his teeth, letting smoke pour out from his mouth. There was another gasp and he tensed up. 

What the hell..? He couldn't tell if they were noises of pain or..something else. Of all the places to do something like that-

There was a shuffling noise and the sound of something dripping onto the ground, followed by more noises, these obviously pained. Tord threw his cigarette down. This was getting a little too weird. He took his phone out from his pocket and started slowly walking into the alleyway, his other hand reaching back for his knife.

"Hello?" He asked. All the noises stopped. Tord turned his phone on, turning the bright screen to whatever was in front of him. He grabbed the knife and held it at his side, ready to flip it open. His eyes went wide. 

"Oh f.." Was all he could utter out. He stared at the scene before him. 

A man was clutching someone who was very obviously dead. Their eyes were glazed and their mouth hung open limply. They had blood gushing from their neck. 

The man stared at Tord in fear and horror. He had blood spattered across his face.

Fuck.

No way.

"Matt..?" Tord asked softly. 

The ginger before him dropped the person, terror in his eyes. He whimpered, standing up and taking a step back. Blood dripped from his chin and stained his front. Tord noticed two very sharp teeth coated in blood. He had fangs. 

"T-tord..I-I didnt- I-" He stammered. "Oh g-god.." Tears formed in his eyes and he continued to choke out apologies as tears rolled down his face. 

"Im s-sorry, I-I never wanted y-you to..f-find out.." He said. Tord continued to stare at him. 

Matt noticed the knife in his hand and whimper in fear. "D-dont hurt me, please, please Tord-"

"Matt." 

Tord sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He put the knife back in his pocket. 

"Im not mad at you. Just..jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Could've told me sooner." Tord took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and blew out the smoke. "So you're a vampire, eh?"

"H-how are you so calm about this..? I..I killed someone." Matt said. 

"Yeah?" Tord wasn't particularly bothered by death. "You had to feed, didn't ya?"

Matt was silent. 

"Matt, we've all got secrets. Ive got things I've never told any of you." Tord didn't elaborate on it. he didn't feel like exposing his secret role as army dictator. Not now. Or ever, for that matter. 

"But Im a monster. I h-have to kill people to keep myself alive, y-you shouldnt be so-"

"Matt." Tord interrupted again. He walked towards Matt and wiped the tears from his cheeks.   
"I could never hate you. No matter what you are. I love you. The fact you're a vampire shouldnt change that. And it doesn't." Tord gave a little smile. "Just brush your teeth before kissing me, 'kay?"

Matt shakily laughed. Tord offered him the cigarette. "Want this?"

Matt took it but didn't smoke it, just holding it between his fingers and watching smoke roll off the end. 

"So how long have you been a vampire? Are you like, centuries old or something?" Tord asked.

"N-no, there was an..incident a few years ago. Six or seven..? Eight? A little while after you left. Ive been hiding it for a long time. It feels sort of..good to get if off my chest. Though this is the worst possible way you could've found out.." Matt explained. 

"T'sall the same to me. I know now and thats all that matters." Tord looked down at the corpse a few feet away. "What do we do with the body?"

"I usually dump it in another city's woods..but if its a secluded space I just leave it." Matt said. He had become desensitized the the process of it. He only realized how fucked up what he had said was when Tord raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, damn. You'd be a great serial killer." Tord said.

"Tord!" Matt said, frowning. 

"Sorry, sorry." Tord chuckled. "Lets go home. We need to get you cleaned up. Edd's asleep and Toms hung over. We won't be noticed."

"Tord?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesnt matter who's blood it is as long as it's drank. And Matt can't hold off on feeding for much longer.

Matt huffed, biting his knuckles. He anxiously tapped his foot as the movie played on their tv. Edd had an arm around him and Tom was at his other side, obviously not invested in it. Tord was on the other side of Edd, hoarding the popcorn. This was supposed to be a fun event. But it was just another setback for Matt.

These events kept coming up, stopping him from feeding. He could only go out to hunt at night, which was when these things came up. The past few weeks he had been treated to carnival rides, movies, and science exhibits. Which he normally would be fine with. But not when he hadn't fed in weeks. He was getting desperate. 

It was getting harder and harder to control his urges. He noticed the physical changes that came with blood deprivation, like his eyes reddening, his normally healthy complexion turning pale and sickly, and of course, his fangs growing sharper and sharper. He got fidgety and impatient, accidentally snapping at Edd a few times and apologizing profusely after. Edd thought he was coming down with something and urged him to go to the doctor. He adamantly refused.

Being around his friends so often wasn't helping. Their scent was entrancing, it was at the point he could smell their blood. Being so close to them was hard. He had to resist the urge to snap right then and their and bite them. But he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. He had to hold on a little longer. 

Tord noticed the change in Matt's behavior. He had learned a few months back that Matt was a vampire due to walking in on him feeding in an alley. But it had thankfully gone peacefully. He wasn't too bothered by the fact his roommate and boyfriend was a vampire. But he did worry about his safety and the safety of his housemates as his demeanor changed. He was getting desperate to feed. If this went on any longer Matt may not be able to handle himself, his less human instincts taking over.

Tord promised himself he'd have to make up an excuse for Matt to leave if another event came up so he could feed. He wanted to confront Matt about it tonight after the movie ended. But for now, he'd just have to keep watching his boyfriend carefully. The slightest action could signal he was loosing his grip on his humanity. 

 

As soon as the movie ended, Matt rushed out of the room, much to Edd and Toms confusion. He cursed as he checked the clock. Too late to go out now. The others would likely be up all night. He had to wait yet another day. 

"Matt, are you ok?" Edd asked, walking into the room and making Matt jump. 

"Erm-y-yeah! Uh, what makes you ask that?" He said quickly.

"You've been acting weird..you seem on edge. Is everything alright?" Edd questioned, giving his friend a concerned look. 

"I-Im fine! Really, Edd, you worry too much. I think Im just getting sick." Matt said, trying to laugh it off. 

"You've looked ill for a few weeks now..I don't think you're ok. Health-wise. Maybe mental-wise too. You really should see a doctor." Edd said. 

"I promise I will this weekend. Don't worry." Matt said. Empty promises. 

"If you say so..I worry about you, y'know? Edd said. 

"You're too nice, Edd. You big dork." Matt said, smiling. He gave a fake yawn and stretched. "Its getting late, I think Im gonna turn in for the night. You?"

"I am kind of tired..but theres a film Tord wanted to show me. At this rate well be up all night." Edd said with a little laugh. Matt bit his lip. Damn. He was hoping there was a small chance he could get away. 

"Enjoy your movie. Im gonna sleep." Matt said, quickly turning away and going up the staircase.

"Bye..?" Edd said. That was a little sudden. But whatever. Matt had been acting weird for weeks. He wasnt too surprised. 

Matt slammed the door to his room and threw his pillow over his head, letting out a groan. He could take this much longer. He was dying to feed. Almost literally. He rolled over, grumbling into his pillow. It was hard to hold off his urges. He was in a house with three unknowing victims. Well..two unwilling victims. He didn't know if he could hurt Tord, even if he did loose control. Tord knew how to fight, anyway. 

Tom was always drunk, he'd be an easy target. But he was also pretty strong. Matt could be badly hurt. Edd, however..he'd be easy to overpower. Matt always thought he looked nice. He bet he'd taste nice too--

Woah, woah, where were these thoughts coming from?? Matt pressed the pillow to his face tighter. No, no, no. He was NOT going to bite his friends. But now that he had the thought in his head, he couldn't get it out. He kept thinking about Edd, how easy he'd be to bite, how nobody would find out. It was all too easy. A bit of drool ran down his chin as he imagined finally feeding after so long. He wouldn't, he wasn't going to, he owed that much to Tord-

He couldn't hold this off any longer. 

 

Edd was sitting on his bed,back against the headboard, boredly scrolling through his social media. The room was dark as he had the lights off, his phone the only thing illuminating him. He looked up as his door creaked open, immediately recognizing the tall form of Matt. He swore his eyes were..glowing? Every so slightly in the dark. He shook off the impossible thought. 

"Edd?" Matt asked, letting himself in and shutting the door behind him. 

"Matt? What're you doing? It's.." Edd glanced down at his phone. "Two am. Is something wrong?"

"Erm, no.." Matt said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Edd looked at him confusedly. 

"Then w-" Edd stopped as Matt scooted closer to him, sliding a strangely cold hand against his thigh. Edd felt his face burn, blushing. 

Matt continued to move towards Edd, who shrunk back, incredibly confused and still blushing. He had an idea what was going on and wasn't against it, but..

Matt moved his hand from Edd's thigh and put each hand on either side of Edd, raising himself above Edd, who was laying down at this point. Matt lowered his body onto Edd's, his legs in between the smaller man's. Edd wrapped his legs around Matt. Matt hummed at the action. He used one hand to pull down Edd's hoodie, exposing his neck and a bit of his shoulder. Edd whimpered as Matt's hot breath ghosted over his skin. 

Matt nibbled softly and Edd whimpered. "M-Matt, what are you-?" He was cut off as Matt bit harder, moving from Edd's shoulder to his neck, planting a few hard bites as he went. He bit Edd's neck harder than he had any of the other times, making Edd give a pained yelp. "Not so hard.." He said. Matt didn't let go, biting harder and harder still "Matt! S-stop!" Edd said, shifting uncomfortably. 

Matt moved his hands and held Edd's wrists down. Edd felt Matt's tongue slide over the area and he let go. Edd let out a relieved sigh. He looked over at Matt and noticed his teeth. They were inhumanly sharp. Matt was staring at Edd's neck, as if contemplating. Edd felt a little scared.

"Matt-" Matt suddenly bit down hard on Edd's neck, breaking the skin. Edd screamed in pain. "Matt!" He yelled, starting to struggle. "G-get off!"

Matt didn't stop as blood ran down Edd's neck. He felt relief wash over him as he tasted Edd's sweet, warm blood. It tasted so good after so long. He licked at the blood, fangs still in Edd's neck. Edd was gasping for air, choking out pleas. His whole neck was burning in pain. He felt consciousness slipping away from him as his door opened. 

 

Tord rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the hall, headed to Matt's room. He wanted to talk to Matt about the situation he was in. He wanted to make sure Matt was still strong enough to fight this off. If he wasn't, well…what was a pint of blood between two good friends?

He froze as he heard a muffled scream. What the fuck? It sounded like it was coming from inside the house. He couldn't help but let worst-case scenarios run through his head as he hurried through the hall, trying to find the source of the noise. He passed Edd's room as more panicked noises rang out. Tord stopped and looked back. The noises were coming from Edd's room. He turned around and hurried to his friend's room, opening the door. 

 

Tord could see the two figures well, despite the dark. Matt was on top of Edd, head buried in Edd's neck. Edd was weakly grasping at Matt's coat, quietly begging him to stop. Shock flooded Tord. What the hell was Matt doing, what was-

Realization struck him.

Oh no.

"What the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK-" Tord rushed to Edd, forcing Matt off of him. Matt was snapped out of his trance as he hit the floor. Edd's breathing was sharp and forced. He looked at Tord with glazed eyes. Tord forced Edd's head to the side and looked at the two puncture marks in his neck. Tord's head snapped towards Matt, fear and anger on his face. 

"No fucking way.." 

Edd let out another pained noise and Tord looked back at him. 

"Hey, hey stay with me, Edd." He took Edd's arm and felt his wrist. His pulse was faint. 

Matt blinked twice. He looked around. How had he gotten here? All that he knew was he didn't feel sick anymore. He felt quite refreshed, actually. He felt something dripping off his chin and wiped it off. His eyes went wide as he saw the red staining his hand. 

No. no no no no no no. this wasn't happening. He had lost control. He couldn't remember what he had just done, he had fed somehow, he was covered in blood, he was in Edd's room-

He was in Edd's room. 

He jumped up and looked over at the bed at the half-unconscious Edd. 

"Edd!" He said. He quickly leaned over the man but was forced back by Tord. 

"Don't. touch him." Tord hissed. The look of pure hatred on Tord's face stung. 

Edd's eyes started to close. His breathed faltered and stopped altogether. 

"No, no, no, Edd-EDD!" Tord said, taking Edd's face in his hands. Edd didn't move. Tord's hands fell. 

His head snapped towards Tord. He was furious. 

"What the FUCK did you do?" Tord demanded, heaving himself off the bed and stomping towards Matt, who shrunk back in fear. 

"I-I fucking trusted you, I thought you could hold out, now-now you bit Edd!" There were tears in his eyes. Matt had never seen Tord so angry. And at him..

"Tord-"

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say, vampire." Tord snapped, pulling his knife from his back pocket. Matt didn't like that term being used in a negative way. It hurt. 

"Tord. Edd isnt dead." Matt said.

"He doesn't have a fucking pulse." Tord said.

"Vampires don't have pulses." 

Tord froze. "What..?"

Matt sighed. "If..if a vampire doesn't..kill someone during feeding..then that person is..infected. By them. And I..I didn't bite deep enough to kill him."

Tord stared at him, taking in this information. 

"So Edd's..."

"Im afraid so."

"Well..shit." Tord ran a hand through his hair, stuffing the knife back in his pocket. He didn't necessarily have a problem with vampires. He was just worried about Edd. "Is he gonna be okay? He's still bleeding."

"The bleeding stops when the..er..transformation starts. Yknow. Fangs and all that." Matt explained. 

"How do you think he's gonna react to it?" Tord asked, looking back at Edd, who was still.

"Badly. I mean, not many people react well to the fact they're no longer human. But I think he can..work past it. He's strong." Matt said. He was trying to be positive but he just felt awful. Tord had trusted him when he found out he was a vampire. He had accepted him. He had loved him. And he was repaid by this. By the loss of his friend's humanity. 

Matt didn't even realize he had started crying until a sob escaped him. Tord jolted, looking at him suddenly.

"Wh-hey, don't cry." He said. He wiped at Matt's tears. This scene was all to familiar. Just like the night he had first discovered Matt was a vampire.

"You h-hate me, don't you?" Matt asked. "I-I lost control and b-bit Edd. He h-has to be like this now, because of me. Im just a m-monster."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're not a monster. And I don't hate you. It was a mistake. You just messed up. Im surprised you didn't loose control at all over all these years. It was bound to happen. Honestly, this is kind of my fault..I should have done something sooner." Tord said. "Look, if you could live normally for this long, then Edd can, too."

Matt just sobbed. "If I wasn't here this never would have happened. If I wasn't alive-"

He almost fell to the floor as Tord's hand connected with his face. Tord had slapped him. 

"Don't you ever say you shouldnt be alive. Ever. The world wouldn't be better off without you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me. And I love you." Tord said. Matt rubbed his cheek. Tord sure could hit hard. 

"Im gonna stay with Edd until he wakes up. He's gonna be confused. Maybe even in a state of shock. Are you gonna..?" Tord asked.

"Im staying with you. Edd will need the whole vampire mechanics explained to him." Matt said.

"Alright." Tord said, nodding. He sat down on Edd's bed. 

"Tord?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Tom is gonna react?"

"…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. i know. i hate the "edd dies in fanfics" trope as much as you. but like. he had 2 get bit. also he didnt die so.   
> idk  
> matt is a cuck  
> TORD THOUGHT HE WAS CHEATING ON HIM WHEN HE FIRST WALKED IN THE ROOM BUT IT WAS SO MUCH WORSE  
> matt is a vampire cuck


End file.
